1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical twist figure shaping machine and, more particularly, to a vertical twist figure shaping machine with which a user can exercise different muscles by griping different portions thereof while spinning the body.
2. Related Prior Art
It has been proven that a person can enhance the muscles and sinews connected to the spine by spinning the body about a vertical axis. Thus, the person's can support the spine well and prevent or reduce pain in the neck, the back and the hips.
There is a first conventional vertical twist figure shaping machine in the form of a chair. The first conventional vertical twist figure shaping machine includes a lower post, a seat supported on the lower post, an upper post, a backrest connected to the upper post, and a rotating unit for automatically rotating the upper post and therefore the backrest relative to the seat. The axis of the upper post can never be coaxial with the axis of a user's spine no matter how close. The user is forced to spin his or her body about the spine while pivoting the spine about a horizontal axis. Hence, the first conventional vertical twist figure shaping machine cannot make the user spin his or her body about a vertical axis.
There is a second conventional vertical twist figure shaping machine in the form of a chair. The second vertical twist figure shaping machine includes a tube, a lower post rotationally inserted in the tube, a seat supported on the lower post, a platform supported on the tube, an upper post rotationally supported on the platform, a backrest connected to the upper post, and a connecting unit for connecting the upper post to the lower post. Thus, the back rest can rotate opposite to the seat. Again, the axis of the upper post can never be coaxial with the axis of a user's spine no matter how close. The user is forced to spin his or her body about the spine while pivoting the spine about a horizontal axis. Hence, the second conventional vertical twist figure shaping machine cannot make the user spin his or her body about a vertical axis.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.